An IP set top box is a dedicated computing device that serves as an interface between a television set and a broadband network. In addition to decoding and rendering broadcast TV signals, an IP set top box can provide functionality that includes video-on-demand (VOD), Electronic Program Guide (EPG), digital rights management (DRM), and a variety of interactive and multimedia services. These types of advanced functionality are in demand by end-users and enable incremental network operator service opportunities.